


you obey me

by Darth_Nemo



Series: Omega!Apollo and his Alpha!Ares [2]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Greek Mythology, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha! Ares, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom! Apollo, Crossdressing, Degradation, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dry Orgasm, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, Lingerie, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Nipple Clamps, Omega! Apollo, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishments, Spankings, Top! Ares, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25199827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Nemo/pseuds/Darth_Nemo
Summary: Apollo deigns to ignore Ares' order to wear the dress. When Ares comes home from a long exhausting day of work and doesn't even see that his beautiful heavily pregnant 7 months along omega will listen to him, he snaps.---Aka, Apollo is overstimulated and drove to insanity as a punishment because him not obeying his alpha and wearing the damn clothes that don't hurt him during pregnancyand look hotwas the straw that broke the camel's back.
Relationships: Ares/Apollo
Series: Omega!Apollo and his Alpha!Ares [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801975
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	you obey me

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Going to hell? It's more likely than you think

Apollo sighed and leaned back, smiling happily as he laid his hand on his swollen stomach. Ever since the.. Incident, he had to admit, he’d been happier. He hadn’t expected that Ares, the brute of a man, would actually be quite caring toward him. He’d expected just lots of sex.. Which he did get, don’t get him wrong. Hell, Ares’ cum was still leaking out of him from their early morning sex. But it wasn’t just sex. And it was.. Nice.

Of course, that didn’t change the fact that Ares was a moron who had no idea how to communicate or portray his emotions, and Apollo honestly did most of the talking. Unless it was dirty talk. But that didn’t count.

He hummed softly, leaning back in the sun, feeling the rays warming his face, making him sleepy. He’d been sleepy a lot more often, lately. Because of his pregnancy, Ares, Artemis, and Zeus were forcing him to stay home as much as possible, like he was helpless. It was irritating, but Apollo was able to put more hours into creative pursuits now, at the very least. Oh. And masturbating. Lots of masturbating. Because while he was unfairly forced to stay home, Ares got to run around with his sword and hit things. Hmph.

He yawned and stretched out like a cat, curling up on the couch next to the window, purring heavily. Surely, a short nap wouldn’t hurt? He’d be up before Ares got home and change into what Ares insisted he wear. The thought of that ridiculous outfit made Apollo grumble sleepily, but before he could linger too long on it, he drifted off to sleep into the warm embraces of Hypnos.

\---

Apollo woke up to his mate’s fiery eyes glaring down at him disapprovingly. Apollo groaned and stretched, pouting. “I’m in trouble, aren’t I?” He stared up at his Alpha with wide golden eyes, trying to manipulate him into not punishing Apollo. He was carefully picked up by Ares, making the sun god purr and start glowing, glowing even brighter and grinning like a shark when Ares’ ass came into view. “Mhm. I _like_ this.”

Ares pinched Apollo’s ass, causing him to yelp again. “Shut up. You were supposed to be wearing your dress,” Ares growled angrily. “You disobeyed me, you _naughty fucking slut,_ and on top of that you tried to get out of being punished. I have to punish you.” Ares threw his mate onto the bed. “Strip.” He commanded, using his alpha voice to drown out any protests Apollo might have.

Apollo whimpered and groaned, struggling out of his way too tight clothes. Admittedly, they were very uncomfortable, _why_ had he decided to stay in them again? Oh right. The dress. The dress that felt so delightfully good when it was rubbing Apollo’s nipples raw as Ares fucked him senseless, the dress that had Ares literally knot him 9 times in a row before a break when Apollo first wore it, the dress that Apollo loved bunching up in his fists while Ares ate him out like he was the most fucking delicious thing on Earth.  
The dress Apollo had loved before realizing that he could only fit in it for so many months in a row because it grew to accumulate his size. He’d tried on some old clothes and thrown a fit when he realized he couldn’t fit into them.

_ **Fuck.** _

Apollo whimpered. “Alpha, I swear, I was going to change into it before you came back-” He squeaked as something hit his face.

“I don’t fucking care,” Ares snarled, crossing his arms, fiery red eyes flashing with anger. “You shouldn’t have been wearing those _fucking_ clothes in the first place, Apollo. Now, you have to wear that for your punishment.”

Apollo pulled it off his face and shrieked. “You can’t be serious! You can’t- I won’t- I refuse to wear this!”

Ares’s face remained stony and unmoved. “It’s not an option.”

_“I don’t give a shit-”_

**“Put it on,”** Ares growled lowly, using his alpha voice again, commanding Apollo. “That’s an _order.”_ Apollo whimpered but was unable to disobey, and so, he slowly pulled on the lingerie Ares had given him.

He was wearing a blood red bra made out of lace, lines criss-crossing and meeting in the middle. He was then wearing a thong with lace spreading up and covering his swollen stomach, the thong attached to some stockings. The entire thing was patterned with roses here and there.

Apollo crossed his arms, cheeks as red as the lingerie was. “Happy?”

Ares looked him over, eyes burning fiery hot. “V e r y,” he drawled, pupils dilated, aroused pheromones starting to fill the air, drowning out everything else.

Apollo whimpered needily, squirming under his alpha’s gaze. He felt so embarrassed wearing this- it clung to him, the lace rubbing against him in all the wrong places. He shifted to turn away from Ares and hide, letting out a startled yell as the bra pulled against his nipples and held taut, milk exploding from his nipples, spurting and staining the beautiful lace.

Apollo squeaked as Ares practically _lunged_ at him, pinning him to the bed and pulling the bra down, tugging forcefully on Apollo’s nipples, more milk spurting out and trickling down his swollen tits, running down his torso to his angrily erect cock and his slick stained thighs.

Ares lapped it up, growling possessively, starting to pinch and twist Apollo’s nipples. _“Mine._ My omega. My beautiful, slutty, pregnant omega. **Mine.”** Ares emphasized the last word by biting down hard on Apollo’s mate-mark, caressing Apollo’s swollen stomach.

Apollo howled out in pleasure, letting out desperate little whines and gasps of breath. He arched under Ares and squirmed desperately, whimpering as Ares sucked and played with his nipples, eagerly drinking the milk. “A-Ares that isn’t m-met for you-“ He gasped and cried out as Ares bit and pulled on one of the nipples.

“Says _who_ , exactly?” Ares growled, nibbling on Apollo’s neck, unceasing in his movements in teasing and playing with Apollo’s tits. “You’re _my_ omega. Every part of you _belongs_ to **_me_**.” He growled into Apollo’s ear, the growl fading to a purr as he nibbled on Apollo’s earlobe.

“I bet you like it, don’t you, you little whore? You like feeling me suck on your nipples and drink your milk, knowing that I’m the reason it's there. You like that I fucked you and knocked you with our pups, you like being fucked until you can’t think all full of thick alpha cock and my cum. You _love_ it. Quit lying to yourself, Polly, you’re a _fucking bitch in heat_ nearly 24/7.” He jerked roughly on Apollo’s nipples, rubbing his very well endowed dick over Apollo’s crotch.

Apollo gasped and whimpered, face flushing bright gold at the filthy words, moaning _loudly_ , letting his head fall back as he bared his neck to Ares. “S-Shut up,” he stuttered, flushing brighter when he heard himself speak. He was Apollo, the golden tongued bard of Olympus, Master of the Arts! He didn’t _stutter_.

… Except he did. Where Ares was involved, anyway. He let out a high pitched moan, threading his fingers through Ares’ hair desperately, trying to pull him down so Ares would give him more attention. Ares chuckled, a wicked glint in his fiery red eyes, tsking. “Not now Apollo, I want to hear you say it. Admit it. _Admit_ that you’re a needy bitch. That you’re **_my_ **needy bitch. Then I’ll satisfy you.”

“Go _fuck yourself,”_ Apollo groaned, letting his head fall back, baring his neck and sprawling out in what was supposed to be a seductive, manipulative pose. He was obviously trying to get out of it. “Come on, _alpha mine,”_ he taunted, pouting up at Ares, sticking his plump bottom limp out. “Don’t you wanna lay your claim on me? Fuck me to bits? Or are you too **_cowardly_**?” Apollo had apparently decided that antagonizing Ares was the best way to go about this. Ares, who was already pissed off at Apollo disobeying.

~~Apollo may be the Sun God, but he sure as fuck isn’t _bright_ by any means. At least not when it comes to matters of lust.~~

Ares eyes flared, briefly revealing his annoyance. Apollo smirked in triumph, thinking he would win this. He was sorely brought to reality when Ares turned and walked around, making him sit up in confusion. “Alpha….?” His eyes widened when he saw what Ares had. “Oh no. Oh _no_ _**no** **no**_. You don’t get to bring those out again!” He whined, hiding his face. “I _hate_ you!”

“Bratty little omega,” Is all Ares replied with, “Gonna teach you some manners.” First, Ares took the thin, long spools of golden rope and tied Apollo up, making sure that they weren’t too tight but also restrained him, tying Apollo up so that he looked like a piece of art. _“Gorgeous,”_ Ares growled, grabbing Apollo’s hair and bringing him in for a bruising kiss. Apollo’s eyes fluttered close as he arched into the kiss, eyes fluttering shut.

“My gorgeous omega. My gorgeous, stupid, _bratty_ little omega who thinks he can disobey me without punishment and taunt me without repercussions.” Ares pulled away and retreated, making Apollo let out a disappointed whine, golden eyes opening to stare after Ares with a downright wounded shine in them.

Ares shook his head, smirking. He then brandished the very objects that Apollo both hated and loved with all of his might- _nipple clamps._ Fucking **_cheater._** Ares put them on a protesting Apollo, silencing him with a glare. “Now, you have one last chance. Say that you’re my needy bitch and I take the clamps off and make love to you. Keep protesting and I’ll have you _sobbing_ within the hour.”

Apollo glared up at him. “You are an egotistical _knothead,”_ Apollo hissed. “And I _refuse_ to bring myself to that level of degradation.” Apollo stuck his tongue out at him.

Ares growled. “Your fucking funeral,” he pulled Apollo into yet another bruising kiss, switching the nipple clamps on, ravishing Apollo’s mouth as Apollo gasped and started writhing desperately, the sensation of the nipple clamps driving him insane. What? His nips were sensitive.

Ares pulled away and watched his beautiful omega writhe and moan for him, gasping, little whimpers erupting from his lips. Ares grinned. He loved how Apollo sounded- all wet and _desperate_. He stepped back and watched as Apollo let out an agonized groan, arching up desperately, not managing very well due to the ropes.

Ares cooed. “Look at you, already whining and _begging_. We haven’t even gotten started.” Ares’ eyes glinted. “I’m going to wreck you, pretty omega, and you aren’t going to be able to be a damn thing about it because you’re _cock hungry_ and _needy.”_ Ares stroked the side of Apollo’s face and flashed a vibrator into his hands, shoving it up Apollo with no warning, pressing it against his prostate and turning it on. Apollo gasped and let out a cry of pleasure, writhing desperately in his bonds, more pretty moans and whimpers being pulled from his musical lips.

Ares chuckled and turned the vibrator on it’s highest setting, stepping back and just appreciating the view of Apollo helpless, at his _complete_ and _total_ mercy. Ares’ eyes darkened and he cooed as Apollo let out a helpless little whimper. “Such a pretty, naughty little bitch. So _needy_ for his alpha’s cock.” He purred, pleased. “I don’t even have to touch you and you’ll work yourself up to the point of tears for me. Gorgeous boy.”

Apollo let out a downright **_filthy_ **whimper, trying desperately to rut back against the vibrator, “A-Alpha-” He gasped out. “P-Please-” He pleaded, baring his pretty marked neck, desperate. “I w-want you…”

Ares tsked and grabbed a knotting dildo. “Ah, but you aren’t getting me. You’re being _punished_ , baby doll.” He shoved it up Apollo with no warning and delighted as Apollo let out a scream, arching the best he could in his bindings.

Apollo writhed, crying and whimpering pitifully, starting to desperately try to move up and down to get some friction on _something_ , but his efforts were fruitless. He was slowly driven insane by the vibrator and knotting dildo up his ass, the nipple clamps on his sensitive nips being the one to make him cave in. He orgasmed, painful and dry with no relief. Tears leaked out of his eyes and streamed down his cheeks. _“A-Ares-”_ He rasped. **_“Alpha-”_**

“Look at you,” Ares growled, circling him, eyes so dark that nearly none of the red in his eyes showed. Apollo whined in reply. “Look at you, whimpering and crying and begging like my beautiful little bitch. _Oh_ , if Olympus could see you now. Well, most of them already have.” Ares chuckled and then growled possessively, slapping his thigh again. **_“You’re mine now.”_**

“Y-Yours,” Apollo cried out. “P-P-Please alpha,” he was stuttering now, slurring his words, barely able to form coherent words. “I-I _need_ t-to c-c-cum-” He begged, staring up at Ares with wide, nearly black gorgeous golden eyes.

Ares smirked and shook his head, cooing. “Oh, baby,” Ares ran his hand down Apollo’s cheek. “I’m not done _**wrecking** _you yet.”

And so on it went, with Apollo being torturously brought to dry orgasm after dry orgasm with the vibrator and knotting dildo up his ass, the nipple clamps on his sensitive nipples, and Ares’ filthy words. After what would have been his… fifth? _Sixth?_ He didn’t know. He just knew that he’d orgasmed several times. He lay there, limp in the bindings, completely compliant and obedient, sobbing out in pleasure as Ares brought him to yet another dry orgasm with his words.

“Pretty omega,” Ares growled. “Pretty, beautiful, _wrecked_ omega, all knocked up with my pups and crying for _me_. Whose needy bitch are you?” Ares asked once again.

Apollo let out a desperate mewl. “Y-Your’s, Alpha,” he slurred.

“And what are you going to do next time I ask you to do something?” Ares continued, rubbing his hand on Apollo’s swollen stomach.

“D-Do it and o-o-b-bey you l-like a g-good l-l-little om-mega.” Apollo barely managed to whine out.

Ares smiled, pulling Apollo into a soft kiss. “Good boy.” He mumbled into the kiss, turning off the nipple clamps and slowly pulling out the vibrator and knotting dildo, doing away with the cock ring as well. He paused. “Do you want me tonight, baby doll?”

“Y-Yes,” Apollo immediately begged. “P-P-Please.” Ares’ smile widened and he nodded, slowly easing himself into Apollo and starting to fuck him at a slow and shallow pace before he started going deeper, hitting Apollo’s already abused prostate over and over again, leaving love bites and hickeys here and there, enjoying the soft mewls, whimpers, and moans that he managed to draw out of an already spent Apollo.

Not surprisingly, Apollo didn’t last long, cumming hard and going through a mind-blowing orgasm. He went limp, drooling and out of it as Ares finally knotted him. Ares peppered his omega’s face with kisses and waited for his knot to go down.

Once it did, Ares pulled out and carefully untied Apollo and picked him up, carrying him to the baths and drawing a steaming hot, soothing bath. He eased Apollo into the tub.

Apollo let out a happy sigh, looking up and smiling at his mate. “C-Cuddles?” He reached his arms out and made grabby hands, pouting at Ares.

Ares chuckled softly and slipped in behind Apollo, pulling the Sun God close and pressing a kiss to his temple, starting to clean the both of them off. He suspected that Apollo dozed off sometime while he was cleaning them both off, so when he finished, he gently nudged him and showered him with kisses until he began stirring and sleepily opened golden eyes to glare at him. “Move to the bed?” He asked softly.

Apollo nodded and Ares smiled, picking Apollo up and carrying him to their shared bed, laying him down and spooning him.

Apollo snuggled into Ares, starting to glow, a sign that he was _happy_. Ares felt a swell of pride. Every time Apollo started glowing because of him, it delighted him, that he could make his omega so pleased. He turned and pressed a kiss to the corner of Ares’ mouth. “Luv you,” he mumbled, yawning and turning around, burrowing into him and drifting off to sleep.

Ares smiled. “I love you too, Sunshine,” he kissed Apollo’s mate mark, falling asleep with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](https://solar--serenity.tumblr.com/)


End file.
